


The Undead and the Common nightingale (UF Sans x Reader)

by Momstudio



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Kinks(?), Zombie AU, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momstudio/pseuds/Momstudio
Summary: Honestly you should know better then to protect someone else, your parents would be... alive. I'm shaken out of my thoughts "Y/N, you need food to!" Their tone was pleading, I couldn't go against that, so I eat the rest of her beans... It's been a week or so sense we've been looking for the skeleton brothers. I'm loosing hope but for Frisk I'll keep checking everyday. On a building near where Frisk lost them is a Note spraypainted - 'Frisk is worried about you, I'll check here daily hope to see you soon' short and to the point. We quite our small chat when we hear the undead gurgling.
Relationships: Sans (Underfell) / Reader
Kudos: 3





	The Undead and the Common nightingale (UF Sans x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Brace for it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867284) by [readsleepcoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/readsleepcoffee/pseuds/readsleepcoffee). 



The gurgles of the undead, labored breaths and sobbing is all I could focus on; someone was alive! On building where the cries where was a bridge to the a near by building, from down here it didn't look stable, doubted it would be when I get up there. I give a determed huff and head up the fire excape and reach the top of the building only to find the dred I was feeling was valid. Though it was jumpible, as I was standing there building up the curage to jump I hear glass shatter and a scream. "Suck it up butter cup" I scold myself as I jump, with a thud I ran into the building to see a child climbing baracaded stairs. I lifted the kid and ran back to the roof and closed the door, blocking it was a spare brick on the roof. I crouch down and open my arms "Hey kiddo, you alright?" With a painful bang I fall onto the door as the child sobs into my shirt; we sit there for what feels like an hour, probably just fifteen minutes. "Shhh it's alright deer, tell me how I can help you love" though we get cut short when we hear the baracade crash a pick up the spooked child and throw her across the buildings, she makes it. The doors crash open the smell of rotting flesh makes me gag. My vision is blurry from the few tears that came up from the smell. I can hear their gurgling right behind me, so I jump. I land less than gracfully, body screaming at me to give up and save myself; but I refuse, I kick the poor bridge down before they attepmt to cross. I plop onto the floor, and reach out to dry the teary eyed child."Let's start again hun, I'm Y/N, what's yours?" ".... Frisk. C-can you help me find my family? W-" they had to take a breath, I rub comforting circles as they start again "... we got seperated, I don't even know if they are-" "Chin up Frisk, we'll find them."

Frisk POV

They should have seen somethign wrong with the absent gurggles, but they couldn't help but all relax. They shouldn't have, from the underground where it was hell it was a horrible idea to relax in the open but they where all tired. So when the hored jumped them they had to all run. It's all blurry, I think I was in that store for a day or so I couldn't stop the tears no matter how hard I rubbed my eyes, I just want Sans to be alive and Papyrus to be okay, fresh sobs excape my throat at the tough of being away from them. All thoughts are cut to an end as the glass starts to crack, fratically I look around, dashing towards the stairs only to find tables, chairs and a coach blocking the way. As I start climbing as fast as I could the glass shattered, all I remember is one moment being in the air and being taken outside. I don't even hear what the women says as I cling onto her for dear life and just... cry. I don't stop. I couldn't stop crying, I was alive."Shhh it's alright deer, tell me how I can help you love" her voice was soft but the undead getting passed the stairs was not. One moment I'm being carried and the next I'm airborn, painful landing but safe on the building nextdoor. She hurt herslef jumping though, she hissed out a curss, though I don't think she knew she did.

We did talk a little bit, about who we were now on the search for, who I was, helped me calm down. Though I don't remember falling asleep so waking up not on the roof was scarry, till Y/N walks in.

Y/N POV

So now you're on the search for two skeleton monsters... tomorrow. It's getting dark I'm- well we're, in the open, not good. y body screams in protest as I carry Frisk, who had fallen asleep, probably from shock. I had to put her down a few times to get rid of the undead on the way to the small place I called home. 3 bedrooms too big for your own, but you couldn't bring yourself to leave it, it was just so damn cute. You set Frisk on the couch to rest, she can pick a bedroom if she'd like. I skip into the kitche after locking the door, and lift up a floorboard only to reveal a large cooler in the ground. I open my bag and place the cans I had found that day into the cooler. After cleaning around I head into the living room to see Frisk up, "How are you feeling hun?"


End file.
